An Agent's View
by EliLorraine
Summary: Just a fic of the new Speed Racer movie from Racer X's point of view and a few rare others. Some aspects may be tweaked for story line purposes. Rated for likely future violence. On-hold for the moment. Totally plan on continuing though!
1. Ten Years to the Day

-1**Description: A movie fic on the new Speed Racer movie from Racer X's point of view. **

**Property: Sadly, I do not own any these character's or Speed Racer. They all are property of those people who I don't know off my head.**

--

The deserted apartment was pitch black and barren of little more than random pieces of furniture. Through the tinted windows the house was visible bare of any personal possessions or photos. An oak door upon the house's north entrance was open silently as a figure, clad in black, came through. The quick moments that the figure stood in the doorway, he was visible in a small light above an alcove.

The man was tall is stature, likely six feet, and his strong build gave the impression that he worked well to keep himself in shape. Upon the figure's head was a mask, black just as the rest of his attire, except for a white x sewn upon it. Across his chest was a similar white x, a holster with a gun strapped just beneath his hip.

Racer X walked into his barely used condo, pushing through the screen and moving forward towards an adjacent room. Disappearing for a moment, a woman suddenly appeared before the door way and let herself in, closing the doors behind her.

The young lady was dressed in a beautiful silk gown and her soft, dark skin reflected in dim lights that had been turned on. Removing her coat and placing it onto a small hanger, Minx, one of the best engineers for CIB took a place on the soft comforter, waiting for her counter part to reappear from the bedroom.

Suddenly sounds of water and the slight slams of doors closing were heard through the home. Minx, brushing an arm across her face, sighed and reached for television remote. Taking note of the fact that her host enjoyed his long showers after a tenuous mission, the young African woman decided to entertain herself with getting up to date on the city's status.

The moment the large screen woke she was hit with news bulletins and breaking reports. Minx sighed once again. For a man who kept mostly to himself, he sure did enjoy his news on everyone else'. Quickly glancing through the channels of news, Minx chose one on the present race at Thunderhead Raceway.

Cartoons and advertisements flashed before her eyes and Minx picked herself. Walking to the small bar at the home's corner, she helped herself to a martini and an olive, grabbing a beer for her host when he reappeared.

Minx sat comfortable on the seat as cameras placed all along the curving track gave her an in-dept look into the race. The lead vehicle, a white T-180 emblazed with an exaggerated M, launched itself off the tacks, catapulting another T-180's into a sharp bend. The crowd went wild as three more racing cars exploded, large bubbles bouncing in the havoc.

Cameras turned back to the white T-180 as it spun through the track's dog bowls at an astounding speed. Minx raised an eyebrow, noting the excellent experience that the driver took each bowl as an advantage to launch his vehicle forward. The woman spectator took a drink from her glass and heard the power from the shower turned off.

Picking off the chair, Minx prepared to turn off the television where one of the announcer's spoke the driver's name.

_"Speed Racer is gobbling up this track. It is quite clear that this young driver is gunning for the track record, set by his older brother, Rex Racer, almost ten years to the day. But we also remember the trial of Rex Racer those many years ago. The trial that nearly crippled racing forever."_

Minx inhaled a portion of her drink suddenly, the name still ringing in her ears. Plopping back onto the comforter, Minx sat and listened to far too familiar story of how Rex Racer was tried for sabotage, illegal vehicle enhancements, and dangerous driving that nearly destroyed many driver's.

The story ended and the announcers returned to the race where the young eighteen year old had taken a far lead and was making his last round toward the finish line. A door opened behind her and an unmasked and refreshed Racer X appeared in long, black pants and a fitting shirt.

"Well, I guess you couldn't wait to take note of my alcoholic stash." Racer X's voice was light and humoured as her approached her. His face changed as he saw her watching the latest Thunderhead Race. Seeing how engrossed she was into the race, Racer X decided to join her. It wasn't everyday that a race that he did not participate in held her attention.

Opening the beer that lay beside his beautifully dressed guest, Racer X took a final glance at her and turned to the supposedly captivating race. The beer what was in his hands nearly dropped onto the white carpet as the screen showed the statistics on the race. Rex Racer's record, _his record_, was emblazoned on the board above the leading racer's time. Speed Racer was lit in large letters and his time was nearly the same.

A partially familiar T-180 lit the screen. The white Mach 5 was a near carbon copy of his Mach 4, besides the color and a few other car enhancements. Racer X, aka the supposedly deceased Rex Racer, watched in utter awe as his younger brother spun round the bend and raced toward the finish line.

Racer X's face lit with a slight grin as he noticed the Mach 6 slow at the last second, surpassing the track's record by a second. The crowd went wild once again, cheering at the Racer's victory.

Taking a hoarse breath, X leaned back onto the couch watching the young Racer drive into victory lane. X's eyes followed the man as he removed his white helmet and retrieved the large trophy. The young boy before them on the television seemed to stare back with his dark eyes and raven hair matted down by sweat.

Announcer's talked rapidly in background speaking in hurried voices. The Thunderhead announcer's familiar voice spoke through his mike, his words hanging in the air.

_"Folks, I knew Rex Racer and you can bet if he's out there watching, he's sure proud of his little brother." _

Minx smiled slightly, the adrenaline from the race fading. Her eyes turned toward him, her glass lingering in her small hand.

"He's going to be _very_ good." Minx words rang in his ears and he sighed, taking a calming breath as the announcers began to converge on who the rising star would sign with. His eyes looked past the young woman at his side and lingered on his pride and joy. Behind layers of bullet proof glass was the Shooting Star, it yellow and black body shining. The black nine on its hood and side stood out and seemed to call out for a drive.

"No." X let the word mingle with the many other's that now burned in the air. Flashed of a past life shone in his vision. _Working in Pops' shop with Speedy, his light mood keeping him smiling; driving with the young boy around the Thunderhead track after school and proudly allowing him to take nearly complete control of the red Mach 4's controls. _

The present came back and X raised his head, his eyes looking back to the brother he never got to see grow up lifting the golden cup.

"He's going to be the best." Another deep breath and his eyes were once again focused on the car held off the ground on jacks. The show turned to commercial and an advertisement for Royalton Industries. X felt his mood grow sour as the CEO walked before the camera and showed the viewers his 'superior' racing vehicles. "If they don't destroy him first."

X placed his still full beer onto the counter and went into his room, roughly closing the door behind. Minx watched sadly as X retreated from the room. Getting off the soft couch, the young woman turned off the television and gathered the bag she had brought with her. Walking into the home's guest room, Minx settled into the soft comforter, her mind wandering. Her mind still a buzz with the day's events, she fell into a troubling slumber.

In the room across the hall, X lay in only his black pants on his back. Boring holes into the ceiling, the man lifted his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. The passing strain from the previous weeks' mission came upon the agent and he, too, fell into a slight slumber, his mind on the past.

--

**Author's Note: Review's are greatly appreciated. Should I continue or am I preaching to the deaf? **


	2. A New Assignment

-1Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all the really great reviews, I tried to take time to really look over everything. Thanks again for the reviews. Each one, good or bad, is and was greatly appreciated!

--

The next morning came far too soon for Racer X as he stumbled out of his bed. Quick reference of his surroundings told him he was still where he had fallen asleep. (Too many times waking up in strange places with a gun or knife to his head.)

Taking long moments to arch his back and roll his sore muscles, X let out a rough yawn. His eyes drifted once again and he found himself looking past the thin curtains and toward the city beyond, its towering buildings visible from miles away.

Tall, corporate buildings towered over the congested streets that stretched far and long, covering the landscape. Even from the few miles between them, Racer X could glimpse air traffic pass above and between such buildings, each bearing enemies that cheat, fought, and killed to get what they desired.

A purple plane bearing a golden R flew across the agent's vision, carrying itself toward one of the largest buildings. Disgust immediately boiled in the racer/agent, as the plane turned and flitted through the buildings, seemingly slowing over the Grand Prix stadium as it passed directly overhead.

Racer X turned away, the anger towards the corrupt business man clouding his mind. Gathering his things, the agent took to the adjacent bathroom, taking care not to face the window.

Dressed in his usual attire, minus the mask that he found inappropriate to wear out of public, X stepped out of the room. Walking into the kitchen, X found his guest up and diligently glancing through the morning paper. Minx's eyes met his with a slight grin and disappeared behind the paper, one of her hands brushing over his as he passed into the kitchen.

Taking out a glass of milk and taking a places across from his counterpart, X watched her as she examined the tabloid.

Patiently waiting for her to finish he allowed his eyes drift over the woman before him. His eyes passed across her beautiful frame and examined the figure fitting pants and thin top she wore. The two of them had been together since his first day at CIB and had, in recent years, grown much closer.

"How've you been holding up since last night?." Minx's voice sounded through his thoughts and he awoke from his musing at the slight _thump_ of the paper landing next to him.

X pondered her question, his eyes glancing at the newspaper before him. His breath caught at the sight of the figure on the front. Seeming to be staring back at him, the young eighteen year old, his black hair ruffled and strewn about held a large, golden trophy emblazoned with **Thunderhead 1****st**on it.

Racer X looked upon the younger brother of Rex Racer, the man he once was, with painful eyes. As far as last night, this had been the closest image X had witnessed of his-. He painfully pushed his thoughts back, mentally cursing himself at how foolish he was to still think as such after so long. He didn't have a brother or family. No matter what, he couldn't open himself back to those memories.

Quickly examining the article, X ignored the picture and forced himself to read the article as an agent and not a relation of the rising racing star. X finished the article moments later and placed the paper onto the table, crossed his hands in concentration.

The house grew quiet as the two agents stared off in opposite directions, each uncertain of what to say. The sudden silence dragged on for long minutes, undisturbed by the usual chatter of birds or of the sky traffic above. Minutes past before Minx's voice finally broke the fragile peace, her face turning to look at him.

"You know as well as I, that he's going to be a target for some very powerful people." Her voice was soft, but not lacking in momentum. X immediately recognized the way she left out his past in her inquiry and he respected that she was being careful to not open old wounds. He took a stale breath and responded, his throat rough besides the fact he'd downed a large glass of milk moments before.

"Maybe, but perhaps the hard work we've done on putting pressure on the larger, criminal corporations has made an impact." A sigh escaped his throat as he met her gaze. "We just can't be jumping to conclusions, anyway. The kid is an amazing driver, last night proved that, but that still does not mean every king pin with money to blow is going to jump at the chance to take the kid on because of his…relations." X paused letting his word drift between them. Gathering his bearings, X could already feel that this case wasn't going to be a simple trip anymore.

"You're right, but look at it this way. Many of the better drivers, the ones who made the sport what it is, are retiring. Corporations big and small are squandering for any talent they can get to boost their profits. Even with the pressure CIB has put on the corps-criminal type and respected-are desperate to try anything. Their actions are unpredictable and the kid-"

The sound of a phone ringing cut off Minx's words in mid sentence. X immediately stood up and drew a phone from a pocket on his leather pants. The ear piece touched his ear just before the second ring sounded. A voice could be heard from the background talking in a quick, calm manner.

Minx slowly rose from her seat and walked towards her present room. Reappearing moments later, she was met by X calmly walking from his own room. His face was covered in the far too familiar mask and a pair of keys in the other, his jaw taunt.

"Our next assignment?" Minx questioned as she followed the taller man out the door, her voice professional and negligent of the previous conversation. X remained silent as he walked out of house, pausing to allow Minx to follow.

"Taejo Togokahn has gone missing." X's voice was smooth and guarded as he locked the condo's door and strode to the enclosed building that lay off to the right. Seconds later, the spin of tire's on asphalt were heard as the black and yellow Shooting Star streamed from the garage.

Barley minutes later, the vehicle was racing down the highway, its direction pointed toward the radiant city. X's calm voice, stern and practiced, occupied the silence as he filled Minx in on the situation while the vehicle carried them at high speeds.

"Lately, the Inspector has been trying to find means of getting Taejo to open up with evidence that can convict Royalton of criminal actions. Taejo's been resilient and been hitting snags that have made contact….difficult." The black and yellow vehicle spun expertly through the congested traffic and entered an area business district. "Its well known that Taejo has been having troubles financially, but what some don't know is that he has been getting late night visits from members of Royalton's 'cartel'." A sharp turn carried the sleek Shooting Star perilously close the highway's guardrail, raising smoke. X was silenced for small moments as the Star turned off the congested road and onto a side lane.

"The Inspector has tried to keep tabs on the cartel, hoping they'd slip up and we'd be able to tie them directly to Royalton but with no avail." Racer X's jaw tightened further as the distaste toward the man became slightly oblivious in his speech.

"With the cartel and the falling stock of his family's company, Taejo's been forced to cave in to them, his racing status dropping in the process. For a few months that was so until a few weeks ago when he started trying to take them on, fighting back and attempting to place better in the races."

The Shooting Star spun on the asphalt as it took to another path that suddenly wound beneath the ground of a blackened office building.

Racer X parked the car into one of the undergrounds' spaces and the two agents took to one of the many building's elevators.

"But he went missing after the Yangatze Race in China. No one's heard from him since." X concluded as the small elevator's opened to the spacious CIB surveillance and technological equipment room. The pair moved toward the Inspector who spoke with another agent, his voice calm and patient. Approaching the CIB official, the Inspector dismissed the man and greeted them with a polite nod.

Taking no time for pleasantries, the Inspector silently led the pair toward an area that held many of the screens that showed the present surveillance missions and the international news stations. Advancing on the large monitors, the lights from them filtering through the windowless room giving it an eerie glow.

X took a position behind Minx and awaited the Inspector's further instructions as he talked with the surveillance controller. Using the time to catalogue the different people and places that appeared before him on the multiply screens, X's face fell on a familiar figure.

The camera was partially obscured, but from the angle it gave on the monitor, X could see the bulk of E. P. Arnold Royalton, clothed in a peach suit and tie. X's furry burned at the sight the repugnant man. Of all the men Racer X had come up against, he found Royalton one of the worst and on his top priority to take down.

The power hungry man's mouth moved as he spoke, but no words came out. X turned to control panel and noted that the screen had been muted. Across the muted television another figure appeared. Tall and imposing, Pops Racer stood above the Director of Royalton Industries with his thick arms crossed.

X could feel his eyes widen and was glad for the mask across his face as he stared upon the two men. Painful memories tried to flow into his mind, pulling at the walls and barriers that hid his past life. A life he'd tried to put behind him for a long time.

Forcing the thoughts to the deepest reached of his mind, X opened to Inspector's voice as he debriefed the present mission situation.

"When we first lost surveillance with Taejo," the words were calm and demanding. "Communications were fortunate enough to find that the men, matching one of Royalton's cartel, were caught on surveillance tapes outside, departing the track." Upon one of the larger screens appeared black and white tape of a group of muscled men. Between the sizable troop, they carried an overly sized bag, bulged and oddly formed, yet limp. No explanation was needed to know what lay inside of the malformed sack. The screen changed with another camera catching the group dropping its 'luggage' into the trunk of tinted car. Further visuals of the automobile was lost sight as it travelled into the overly congested, Chinese streets.

"Communications were able to track the vehicle and its kidnapped package to a personal airstrip out in the country." The screen flashed and varied pictures of an unmarked jet materialized. Snapshots followed of the same men with their 'package' boarding the white plane.

Inspector Detector nodded to surveillance controller and the screens changed once again. Before the agents was now a detailed outline of a eight wheeler.

"CIB confirms that this in the cartel's main transport. Everything upon the semi is equipped for both defensive and offensive encounters, but inside intelligence is certain that this is where the cartel are holding Taejo." The Inspector concluded, turning from the screens as they returned to one of the many international news stations. "If we are to have any chance of taking down Royalton, Taejo's testimony is the best chance we have.

"X, I want you on the streets. Find this vehicle and get Taejo away from the cartel's clutches. Communications have followed the vehicle to the hills beyond the city. There's your best bet toward finding them." Inspector Detector picked up a disk from the station beside him and turned to Minx. "As for you, Agent Minx, find what ever traces the cartel may have left behind. Their bound to have hit some snags. This disk also holds some 'adjustments' that may well assist Racer X. Take what technicians you need and affix them to the Shooting Star."

The Inspector dismissed them passively and waited till they had disappeared into the elevator. Turning his back, the Inspector faced the screens, eying one of them of a raven haired Racer.

"Have Communications keep tabs on that one." The Inspector Detector voice was barely audible as he spoke to the controller. "Royalton's interest in him may prove useful."


	3. The Rescue Mission

-1Night had overtaken the day as a the Shooting Star spun around the curved road, its engine silent and barely audible. X held a stern face, or what could be seen behind his leather, black mask. Two, three sharp turns, and the Shooting Star spun around them leaving thin black marks in its wake.

Racer X handled the car expertly with his gloved hands clenching the wheel in a vice grip. His face tightened at the sight of a red semi-truck. Pressing down the pedal, Racer X led the car smoothly behind the bulky automobile, keeping a good distance. Silently trailing the large truck from afar, Racer X patiently awaited for the opportune moment to strike, his eyes lingering on set of new controls embedded on the dash. A slight smile came on his face, anxiety rising as the seconds pasted and the moment, when the new weapons could be revealed, came closer.

Sitting in the semi-truck's high seat, an oversized woman sat at the helm, her eyes leisurely passing between the road ahead and the review mirrors. The truck had been on the road for many days, its passengers taking great care with their acquired cargo. Making point to keep its existence from any other motorists, the troupe had taken to the abandoned or barely used roads, stowing away in the high hills and cliffs around the city.

A sudden plummet down a curved path drew the driver from her musings. Taking better care around the turn, the woman glanced into her review mirror. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a yellow and black vehicle, it existence previously hidden by the truck's proportioned rear. Anger flashed across her thick face and the large woman quickly grasped the phone receiver in her thick fist, her knuckles turning white with the strenuous force.

"Boss?" Her voice was gruff and held an eager echo touched with fear as her eyes tried to glimpse the vehicle at opportune moments. " Someone's tailing us." She held the wheel tighter, her ears anxiously awaiting a reply. Seconds passed and suddenly a worn and strained voice was heard, its words forceful and distant as it spoke to other occupants of its position.

"Is it him?" the man asked, the slight whispers of the other men echoed behind the speaker. Shuffling feet and another voice was heard, their voice responding with uncertainty of the driver's identity.

The truck took a slight swerve and the truck launched down another incline, its passengers slightly rocked with the rough movement.

"Oh god!" The plump woman cried out loud as she saw the familiar black and yellow street car, with its black clad driver at the wheel, streaking forward and growing closer in the mirror.

"Its him!" Cruncher Block's voice called in response and the scrabbling of feet and familiar clicks of guns being loaded and voiced over. Swears of anger and rage sounded with the sliding of panels, rebounding into the speaker phone. Readjusting the hat atop her head, the driver before pressed down on the accelerator as the sounds of gun fire rang in the air.

Swerving beside the large semi, Racer X noted the panels that appeared beside the thick cargo container. The barrage of bullets came expectantly, the hot pieces of metal launching themselves at the number 9 emblazed car, as sub machine gun pelting the car. Racer X superiorly dodged most of the cloud, allowing the bullets to pummel the asphalt, while their ricocheting sounds drowned out the Shooting Star's squealing wheels that marked the drive.

Spinning the vehicle away from the growing cloud, X drew the car onto the opposite side of the semi and launched it in front of the metal monster. Keeping watch on the mirror, his eyes narrowed as his sight meet the semi's front, a circular hold of rockets greeting him.

In a fiery response of meeting, one of the hefty bullets sprung toward the car, a trail of smoke billowing behind it. Instinctively, X used the car's jump jacks to send the vehicle above the missiles, removing it from the deadly path. Obviously enraged, the controller sent several more of the rockets flying toward him, but were dodged with slight ease, each missile exploding into the forest beyond or into the cliff beside.

After moments of conflict, X grew fed up with his defensive position and spun the street car into a reverse course, his eye's now looking directly into the face of the driver. Clenching the wheel with one hand in anticipation, X reached for the new controls, his hand quickly accessing the hidden, double machine gun from its veiled location behind the two seats.

Another rocket discharged from the truck and X took to a practice swerve, the missile flailing beyond and into the sky. Just as the missile passed from view, the barrel of a M60 machine gun rose behind the speeding car's driver, followed by two smaller versions that revealed themselves from the Shooting Star's sides.

Smoke billowed from the semi and a great number of the rockets sped toward the car. With a glare from behind his mask, Racer X pulled the remote triggers to the guns, blasting the charging rockets. The machine guns shot with furry, their impacts on the missiles lighting up the night and blinding the semi driver in a great blaze.

Repeatedly struck by fire and bullets, the semi-tuck swerved madly, striking the metal rail and cliff face repeatedly as it spun around the mountainous road. With each hazard move the Shooting Star tailed it, following it close and allowing the vehicle's weapons to tear more so at the metal.

Now blinded, the semi-driver spun the wheel madly, the truck hitting both earth and rail. Sub-machine revealed themselves attempted to counter X's offensive. Grimacing at the sound of the bullets nicking the yellow and black plates, X manually adjusting the M60 to turn its cascade upon the iron and steel canister.

Racer X caught a sudden glimpse of the inside from the increasing punctures and was met with the interior of a place that resembled a small office. Adorned with the smashed and fragmented remains of once complete statues and seats, the room must have been quite elegant. The space was even furnished with a fish tank, but its contents now spilled onto the carpeted interior.

Taking such heavy damage, the men inside squabbled around on all fours, desperate to flee from the rain of shells. With little thought, Cruncher Block opened the rear door to the portable room and the truck's prisoner was thrown into the ditch.

Disbanding his campaign, Racer X allowed the truck to fade off as his pulled behind a slumped figure that shone in the Shooting Star's headlights. X turned off the weapon system and removed himself from the car, his pace smooth and unhurried as he stood before the sprawled man.

With ink black hair, highlighted variously with red, Taejo Togekahn's features were an obvious give away to his identity. His lip was torn and his hands were still bore scrapes from his landing as the younger looked up at the leather clad figure, his eyes holding both gratitude and suspicion.

"Are you hurt?" X asked, his voice filled no emotion but his question provoked the young man to respond.

"No." Taejo Togekahn responded exasperated, his eyes staring, still, into Racer X's mask.

"Then get up." X turned back to the car and awaited for the man to follow. Taejo followed, but his movements were sluggish and timely. Finally taking roost in the car's passenger seat, Taejo rested one arm absently on the door and leaned back into the seat as the car was put into gear.

The Shooting Star hit the road and catapulted toward the city lights ahead. Silence ensued as the car travelled quickly through the night, its lights revealing the empty road before them. Taejo's accented voice was the first to break the pleasant peace after minutes of noiseless passage.

"Thank you." His word's were sincere, while his eyes stayed transfixed on the road. "You saved my life."

"I didn't save anything worth saving, unless you get smart real fast." Racer X retorted, his gloved hands clenching slight onto the wheel. "You thought you could take on the Cartel. You can't, not without help." The car's engine roared as the X spun the car along the curves of the road.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teajo retorted, his face turning away from the road and glaring into the trees that now lined the road.

"You've been on Cruncher Block's leash so long maybe you've forgot what it feels like to stand up and be a man." Taejo was silent, his voice caught in his throught, his eyes now moving back to the road.

"The only way to stop these people is to bring them to _justice_." The final word hung in the air, bringing a disgusting sigh from Taejo.

"_Justice_," the word spat from Taejo's mouth and his head shook in revulsion, "that's a commodity I don't waste my money on." A frown instantly placed itself on Racer X's face and his arm tightened. With a deafening squeal, the Shooting Star halted beside the still present guard rails.

"Get out." Racer X's speech meant it, and Taejo stepped out of the car, his body turning back to the agent. The visible tears on Teajo's clothing were illuminated in the light, while the Japanese man looked upon the still seated driver.

"I'll see you at Fuji." Teajo sneered in anticipation, his mouth barely forming the words.

"You won't finish." Racer X stated, his hand disappearing into the folds of his leather pants, a white business card appeared with the words "CIB" printed onto it and followed by a contact number and information. The masked man now looked at the gentleman, his voice still filled with a mater-of-fact tone. "When you lose, if you can still dial a phone, call this number."

_**Another chapter down! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you all review and tell what ya think so far! Its gotten a bit more exciting and should continue more so prominently. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Next chapter (or close to it) should be the Fuji track race!!**_


	4. A Drive of Memories

-1This one got a bit longer -or so it seemed to me-but its mostly leading up to future events. I got a comment who pointed out the lacking view point of what X was going through and came up with this. Thanks for all the reviews! I keep trying to do my best to keep updating!

Spinning on the asphalt, the wheels of the Shooting Star sent its driver toward the city, the form of Taejo Togekahn fading as the distance between the two racers increased. Behind the car's wheel, Racer X's eyes glared at the road, his mind puncturing the darkness as he thought on the events that were to come.

Few days and he would see them. X hadn't felt both anxious and frightened to meet someone in a long time, but the thought of seeing his family after all this time apart brought warmth to what remained of his heart.

A sad frown came across his face as he reflected on that night when he walked out on them.

_It was raining. 'Must be some sort of sign,' Rex thought, as he forcefully shoved pieces of clothing into the old Racer Motor's bag. The flashes of lightning illuminated the small bedroom and the solemn face of Rex Racer. _

_Thunderous bolts rang in the night and brought shivers of pain rocketing through his body. 'I have to do this.' he cursed to himself. 'It's the only way to keep them away from the people I love, the people I care about.'_

_"When are you coming back?" Rex stiffly glanced at the black haired, eight year old. Speed looked back at him, worry in his eyes as he saw the bag in which pieces of clothing stuck out. He sighed and turned is head away, watching his brother from the corner of his eye as he continued to place articles of clothing into the small duffle._

_"I don't know." Liar! Rex flinched as his mind responded so suddenly. He knew, in his heart, that he'd likely not be coming back. It really was the only thing he could do to keep the bastards away Pops, Mom, and Speedy. Nothing had stopped them from placing the bomb in his kid brother's hands, what would keep them from doing it again? How many times would it take before he reacted too late and someone got seriously hurt? _

_Rex idly reached his hand inside his jacket, a stray thought drawing his mind back to the present. Rex's hand clenched aroung an object as he drew the familiar piece of metal from the confines._

_"Hey, there's something I want you to have." Speed caught the red keys in his small fists as they flew across the room, his blue eyes tracing the elongated 'M' that colored the red chain._

_"But…" Speed looked back at him, his stare piercing and questioning. "The Mach 5's your car!" Rex drew the bag's zipper, sealing not only himself from this life, but his own fate. _

_"Not any more." 'Because where I'm going, I don't deserve it.' Rex finished silently so only his mind could hear. Drawing the bag in his hand, the eighteen year old moved to leave, but the look on Speed's face halted him in his steps. _

_"Look…Speed." The older brother knelt beside the kid, his eyes drifting between the door and Speed. "One day, people might say things about me." The words were forced through his throat, the pain of what he was doing clenching his chest. "But.." He faltered. "But no matter what they say, I hope that you'll never believe them." The look in the young boy's eyes were strong as his mind took in each word. _

_"I won't." A sad smile crept onto Rex's face as he drew Speed into a tight hug. 'I may never see him again, but as long as he's safe, it won't matter.' With a once last glance at the young boy, Rex forced himself to leave, his eyes seeming to tear up as he moved farther away from the sad kid._

_The bag was heavy in his fist as Rex moved toward the dark house's door. A shadow drew his attention suddenly, just before his hand reached the door knob. _

_"So you're quitting?" Pops voice was gruff, his back turned toward the kitchen. Each syllable was a stab of pain in Rex's chest as he felt his head bow._

_"I have to." Rex forced. 'It's the only way to stop you all from getting hurt.' _

_"No you don't." Pops speech grew louder and the way his voice was sounding didn't surprise the eldest Racer son. He'd been expecting his father not to be happy with his choice of action. "This is a choice. You're selling out. Turning your back on everything we built here." Rex turned to him._

_"I'm done arguing with you, Pops." Stiffly grabbing the wrought metal in his hands, Rex pulled open the door and welcome the refreshing gust of rain that blew into his face._

_"Don't you turn your back on me!" The older man's voice was rising, building with each word that came out of his mouth, spittle flying._

_"You can't tell me what to do. Its my life to live." Rex placed one foot onto the concrete step outside, his shoe immediately dampened by the pouring clouds._

_"You walk out that door now, you better not come back!" Pops was furious, his face growing redder with anger. Rex felt his shoulders drop. 'You have no idea how true that may be.' Without a second glance, Rex moved his entire self out into the rain, the door closing behind him. _

_It was lighter outside with the rain reflecting the street lights. A car was parked on the curb, its windows tinted. 'I'm doing this for them. As long as their safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me.' He repeated angrily. _

_Pulling open the black door to the dark vehicle, Rex settled into the uncomfortable leather. As it slowly pulled from the street, Rex took a final look at the home where he'd grown up. A final goodbye written in his eyes. _

Racer X's chest clenched. He'd put everything behind him that dreary night, at least he'd thought so. His family, his friends, his old life, sealed from him from then on. A single stray thought could end catastrophically. Nothing was suppose to remain after that evening. Signing with Uniron, Rex took to doing everything they asked of him. He did the tasks without question, the fate of his family on the line, and as it drew him closer to the people he hated, his heart began to ache.

Taking orders from his new employer, Black Jack Benelli, people took him as corrupt and he soon gained a name for himself. He was tried for fixing, cursed at for the stunts he pulled on other drivers, and shunned from the rest of the League, a loose cannon. But he took it all. It was the only way he knew how to when it came to his family's security.

All eyes, criminal alike, turned to him and no one took a second glance at them. He'd walked away from that life and made everyone know that he didn't care about them anymore. They weren't something that drew his attention and were shadows. Meaningless. It'd worked. There were no more bombs, threats, or acts of vengeance centred on them. They were safe dead to him.

A figure danced across the road and X slammed his foot onto the brake just as a deer leapt across his path. A smaller version of the figure stood beside it, its eyes wide in the Shooting Star's bright headlights. His heart beat and he drew deep breaths trying to calm himself, one hand turning the lights off and unbinding the pair.

The larger doe quickly nudged the younger forward and they clattered into the forest. X watched them fade through the trees, their tan bodies passing smoothly between the trunks and branches. He wondered what it felt like to be so free, but he shook his head.

No animal, human or not, lives without fear. There's always a bigger fish, a more dangerous man, or stronger predator lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. Cruel world.

Racer X was a figure, a shadow that people were frightened to look up at, afraid to face. He had Inspector to thank for that. He'd been doing his best to follow orders and keep the dangerous men away from his family, but it wasn't really doing anything. Rex was becoming what he hated, a fixer, criminal, loose cannon, the world could take their pick. But it was true. He _was_ becoming one of those dirty drivers, a person people feared. It was when, at the moment when he most need help, that he was approached by the Inspector himself did it change. He wasn't going to die accomplishing little, but getting himself killed.

_Rex leaned against the tattered Uniron car, it metal twisted in so many misshapen ways that it resembled more of a pretzel than a car. One more race was behind him, but the weight of its out come didn't calm his hurting nerves. _

_People talked about him. He didn't care what they said about **him**, but the name he held meant that Racer Motors took some blunt. From what he could read from the splintered papers he found, the company wasn't doing well. It seemed each article that spoke of the, family owned, company jumped out and said 'Why sign or work with a company that is related to the infamous Rex Racer?' It made him want to hurl. Even across the country or over seas, his family took some blunt. He hated it! All of it!_

_His fist tingled with pain as he threw the calloused hand onto the vehicle in front of him. The noise of flesh on metal hung in the air, ringing in his ears. Rex nodded his head. All of this anger wasn't doing him any good, either. When he drove, he boiled. The hate inside opened him to using it to hurt the other drivers, drivers who didn't deserve it, but he had to. So every time his heart tried to stop him from sending one T-180 in a ball of fire or throw another off the track, he had to push it back, drawing himself back to the anger within him. 'Another sickening emotion to drive this body forward and become more like the bastards upstairs.' _

_The Uniron's garage door opened suddenly and Rex raised his lowered head in its direction. What light was outside only revealed the man's outlined figure, a man in a suit and fedora. _

_"Rex Racer?" The voice was distinctly accented and way he spoke also showed some authority, a man who wasn't kind to being pushed back._

_"Who wants to know?" Rex responded dryly. 'Probably another official wanting to warn me about the way I drove, or just some other jerk who wants me to take out a driver.'_

_"Inspector Detector." The name rung a bell in his mind, but Rex struggled to place a face with it. Inspector Detector took a step forward and was illuminated in the dim lights, his hand out in a gesturing motion of greeting. Rex stayed put, turning just to face the well trimmed man before him. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Racer. I must say, your reputation doesn't proceed you well."_

_Rex snorted. What kind of guy was this?_

_"I don't know what you want, doubt I even care, but I'm in a bit of hurry." Rex lied. His curiosity was incited at meeting the man, he was different from many of the fixers and criminal under lords he was usually put around. As for being in a hurry, that was laugh. His life was mostly around driving and being dragged on a leash by Benelli. If nothing else, he usually hung out in a bar doing his best to drown what remained of his life away._

_The Inspector's eyes lit and showed that he wasn't fooled. _

_"I know what kind of man you are Mr. Racer and a fool isn't one of them, so I won't lie. I'm part of a corporation that does what it can to put corporate criminals and WRL fixers away. You've been overshadowed by Black Jack Benelli for some time and I know how that could change a man, but I still see hope. That is why I would like to seek your services in a manner of speaking." The Inspector paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. Rex stayed put, not a muscle moved as his drew distant. He was a bit overwhelmed by, if he had interpreted it right, what this Inspector Detector was asking. But what he'd said, about seeing hope? He thought that he'd drunk that away some time ago. _

_"You're asking me to turn on my employer" Rex shuttered at the word. Benelli was cold hearted, balding roll of dirt and the way he treated the people around him suited the personality. " And spill on what I know about the man, right?" _

_"Sort of." The Inspector responded, his voice still sharing a strange calm. "Iid like to ask for your services in finding information., but not on just Benelli, but on his accomplices. My corporation has been doing its best for several month to try and connect Uniron and Benelli to several WRL fixings. The problem is, we don't have the evidence to back our accusations. That's where I'd like you to come in._

_"I would like to keep contact with you, Mr. Racer, and ask that you help us take down Benelli once and for all. He's done some horrific things," the way the Inspector said it made it seem as though he knew more than what he was sharing. "and its about time he's brought to justice."_

_A hand disappeared into the pocket of the Inspector's pocket, Rex held his breath but withdrew it and the older gentleman revealed a white card. _

_"My people would greatly appreciate it if you cooperated with us." Rex took the card, words finally forming in his throat. This was his chance. The moment when he could push back at the people who'd tried to harm the people he cherished most, was now lying before him._

_"I'll do what I can, Inspector." Rex's voice was strong. He was ready to go along with it. "I don't really know anything about WRL fixing or corporate criminals, Inspector. Its just that, these people, they've tried to hurt my… family" even saying it was hard. " and I'll do anything to make them hurt back." Rex's answer did not waver as he spoke, everything he said was true. He was here to keep his family safe, but if he could cause just one painful thing back at the men who had tried to mess with them in the first place. Well, he was ready to gladly jump at the chance to do it._

_"Thank you. I know about the threats they've made to your family and I'll put some of my people on watching them. They mean a lot to you, of course, and we are obliged to help." The Inspector offered his hand and Rex took it. This, some how, was what he wanted. He wanted to finally be able to push back at the people who pushed at him, kicking him around across the ground like scum. He'd make sure he didn't waste this opportunity, for it was a chance to change the standards._

Racer X's thoughts were barely on the road, which began to thin and open up towards the city. The forests and hilly terrain were fading quickly., but no trace of recogniition was on X's face.

While being a good slave dog to Benelli, Rex secretly fed information to the CIB, as he later found they were called. Pulling slowly at the leash on his neck, Rex started to fight back.

His intel alerted CIB agents whoBenelli and his mysterious accomplices were targeting. Files became loose and soon members of Black Jack Benelli started to fall in the courts, losing cases and ending up in jail. Things were working out. The people would had so confidently tried to lash out at him were getting the rough end of justice.

Justice. He started to like the word. Bad, corrupt men were in cell because of it and it became his inspiration to keep moving toward his goal. Drinking was out of question now as his life became, in a few ways, better. As all things were prone to, the situation became far more dangerous. Benelli was becoming suspicious to everyone near him and Rex had felt as though those dark eyes were looking at him, saying they knew what he was doing.

Racer X drew a long, slow breath into his tightened throat, traffic growing around him. 'Those memories were **his** past, and they should stay that way. Rex Racer doesn't exist anymore. He died at Casa Cristo.'

Pulling at the wheel, X turned the car into the growing traffic that still buzzed even at the late hour. The past was coming back, just like the traffic. 'Like the old saying: time has funny how it likes to keep repeating itself.' X grinned grimly. 'Only this time, there's going to be a change of plans. Him. There wasn't a fixer that would get between him and Speed. He'd refuse Royalton's offer, there was little doubt about that. Royalton would be spinning and he'd regret placing one goon of his on that track to stop his-." X nearly punched himself, scolding his mind. '-to stop Speed from driving a fair race. I'll personally see to that.'

Next for sure is Fuji! Sorry, but I thought we needed some build up on X's personality. Please keep up the reviews!!


End file.
